The present invention relates to a braking/driving force control apparatus for a vehicle, adapted to control a torque of engine brake when braking the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H01-249555 discloses a previously-proposed technique. In this technique, in the case that a lower-side deviation of a road-wheel speed occurs due to an influence of engine brake under operation of an antiskid brake system (ABS), an idle up of an engine is carried out in order to promptly recover the speed of the road-wheel whose fluid pressure has been reduced.